Dance With Me
by CrysLong
Summary: It's my first transformers fic


A/N: I don't own the song or Transformers. I'm just a big fan of the two. Obviously Transformers belong to Hasbro, and the song belongs to Shakira.

Jazz was in the rec room dancing with Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe, while the others danced around them. They were having fun, but Jazz couldn't find Prowl any where, then smiled when he saw the SIC walk in. Prowl went straight to Ironhide, and started talking to him, but glanced around until he spotted Jazz. He let the joy flow through their bond, but he didn't show it. Jazz excused himself, and walked over to them.

Hola!

La la la la la  
>La la la la la<br>La la la la la  
>La la la la la<p>

I dare you  
>(Leggo, leggo, leggo, leggo)<p>

Jazz stood next to Prowl, and smiled. "Come on, Prowler. Dance wit meh." Prowl folded his arms. "I don't dance." Jazz didn't listen, and pulled him on to the dancefloor. "Dance wit meh." Prowl looked around, and saw a few mechs and femmes watching them. "Jazz, I have work to do." Jazz just put his servos on Prowl's hips, and started to sway to the beat. Prowl put his servos on Jazz's, but he didn't stop.

All of my life, too late  
>Till you showed up with perfect timing<br>Now here we are, you rock it  
>Our fingers are stuck in the socket<br>It's just the nature, a game  
>Get ready, we'll do it again<br>Let's not recover, time to hangover  
>When your eyes got me drunk I was sober<p>

Jazz pulled him closer, and smirked. "Just copy meh." Prowl watched him, then shook his helm sadly. "Please, stop." Jazz let him go. "Alright, but if ya go back ta work, then Ah'll drag ya back in here ta dance wit meh!" Prowl smiled. "Thank you." He walked back over to Ironhide, and Jazz sighed. He went back to his friends, and laughed when Bluestreak twirled him round. Jazz playfully smacked his arm. "Ah'm token, mech."

Is it true that you love me?  
>I dare you to kiss me<br>With everyone watching  
>It's truth or dare on the dancefloor<p>

Sunstreaker snorted. "Yeah right. You two don't even act romantic. I bet that whole story about you and Prowl is just that; a story." Jazz narrowed his optics, and glared at him. "You have no reason to talk about us!" Sideswipe chuckled. "Oooh, defensive. I think you're right, Sunny." Jazz tensed, and balled his servos into fists. "Drop it!" Bluestreak started dancing again, dragging Jazz with him, to stop the fight.

La la la la la  
>La la la la la<br>La la la la la  
>Truth or dare on the dancefloor<br>La la la la la  
>La la la la la<br>La la la la la  
>I dare you<p>

Jazz got on his bond for a moment ~ this song is fer ya, babe. ~ He saw Prowl suddenly tense, and couldn't help but grin. He kept dancing with Bluestreak, then laughed as he spun him around, again, then Jazz stopped. "Ah ain't leadin' ya on, Blue. Ah'm token." Bluestreak folded his arms. "You know, I actually agree with the twins. You two don't act like you're involved." Jazz saw everyone watching them, and looked at Bluestreaker. "Ah'm warnin' ya, mech!"

(Leggo, leggo)

Jazz turned away until Bluestreak said, "Admit it. You're just living in a fantasy. You just wish Prowl felt the same." Jazz growled, and turned to him, but Prowl grabbed his arm. Jazz looked at him, and moaned when Prowl kissed him, while tilting his helm up. Prowl broke the kiss, and looked at Bluestreak. "He's mine! If you ever try to get with him again, I'll send you on a suicide mission!" Jazz smirked. "You believe me now?"

Of all the millions on the planet  
>You're the one who's keeping me on it<br>You know I like you, ain't nobody's business  
>Your blue Spanish eyes are my witness<br>It's just the nature, a game  
>Get ready, we'll do it again<br>Let's not recover, time to hangover  
>When your eyes got me drunk I was sober<p>

Prowl lead Jazz off the dancefloor, and they sat at a table. "I'm sorry. I could feel the way you were ready to deck them, and I thought maybe we been hiding long enough." Jazz sighed, and leaned into his arms. "And, the bonded part?" Prowl hesitated, and Jazz looked back at him. "I thought so. So, we're still hiding?"

Is it true that you love me?  
>I dare you to kiss me<br>With everyone watching  
>It's truth or dare on the dancefloor<p>

Prowl wrapped his arms around him, and thought of a way to keep his saboteur happy, then smiled. "Do you really want me to dance with you?" Jazz sat up, and turned to him. "Seriously?" Prowl nodded, and they got up. Jazz excitedly lead him back to the dancefloor, and turned to him. "Just copy off of everyone."

La la la la la  
>La la la la la<br>La la la la la  
>Truth or dare on the dancefloor<br>La la la la la  
>La la la la la<br>La la la la la  
>I dare you<p>

Prowl nervously watched the others, then heard the lyrics, and took his que from that. He knew it would surprise everyone, even Jazz.

Is it true that you love me?  
>I dare you to kiss me<p>

Prowl started to kiss Jazz's neck, and smirked when he heard him quietly moan from the touch. Jazz leaned back, and rolled his helm to the side. Normally Prowl wasn't this aggressive, and he wasn't going to complain.

I dare you to touch me

Prowl slid a digit under an abdominal plate, and Jazz gasped at the touch, then he looked at him. "Wha' g-got in ta ya?" Prowl smiled, and took a step back, as he simply said "You're my bonded. I'm alloweed to do that." Jazz's frame felt like it was on fire, and his pump was working harder. "You actually said that outloud?"

It's truth or dare on the dancefloor

La la la la la  
>La la la la la<br>La la la la la  
>La la la la la<br>I dare you

Prowl turned away, and started to walk off. "Have fun with your friends." He walked out the door, and knew the impending heat between Jazz's legs. Jazz looked around, and saw everyone was shocked, then looked at the door. He looked down for a moment to think it over, then ran off after him. "Prowler! Wait!" He felt everyone more surprised, and Sunny laughed "I guess he was telling the truth." Sides laughed, too, and they got the party going again, as they gave a sly smile to each other. They knew what the white and black was up to.

(Leggo, leggo, leggo, leggo)


End file.
